Advay's Shocking Decision
Advay's Shocking Decision '''is the 41st episode of the show and is aired on 28 August 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni thinking of Advay’s words. Neeta Lulla meets Chandni and congratulates her. Nani says surprised, Advay wants you to look beautiful today. Chandni thanks Neeta. Neeta says Advay called me here so that you look the best. Chandni thanks her. Nani gets Chandni in the reception and asks Advay did he take any gift for Chandni. Advay says I will give her such a gift that she remembers all her life, I m waiting for some special guests, I named the devil and devil is here. Chandni turns and sees her family. She hugs Indrani and cries, saying I felt you will not come. Indrani says I had to come Chandni, daughter may not listen to mum, but mum has to listen to her heart, I was missing you. Chandni hugs Yash and cries. Indrani says I think Advay has planned something. Shikha says we planned everything, just leave from here, none will know in this crowd, you go to Mama ji’s house, then we will think what to do. Chandni says no, its too late. Meghna asks how can you stay with such a man, why. Chandni says for mum’s sake, I married Advay by breaking marriage with PP, if this marriage breaks, people will laugh on my mum, her respect is more than my happiness. She cries. Advay says I will show what I m gifted Chandni. Advay goes to Chandni and says I hope you like the gift. He calls out Murli. Murli gets a decorated pram. Chandni looks inside and gets shocked. She turns and sees Meghna. Chandni asks Advay not to do this. He says come on Chandni, my wife is still shy to show you all my gift. Advay asks what’s the gift. Advay makes Murli show the gift. Everyone gets shocked seeing a baby. Advay hands over the baby to Chandni. Indrani asks whose child is this Chandni. Advay says it can’t happen that a mum doesn’t identify a child. They get shocked. Indrani asks what are you saying Advay, how can Chandni be mum of this child. Advay tells everyone about Chandni’s truth, truth always comes out some day. Chandni cries. Advay says Chandni was defamed, she has run away with someone, but I felt she is innocent, I didn’t know the proof of her innocence is in orphanage, Chandni did a sin and tried to hide it. He asks them to say how can he live with a characterless girl, so I decided to leave her right now in front of you all. They all get shocked. Advay asks Indrani to see the result of Chandni’s doings, you better ask your questions to Chandni. Advay tells Chandni that she will be that girl whose husband left her in one night, she is one night bride, now Chandni is over to Indrani. He says the house where you all were staying, I have sold it, you have just time till morning to vacate it. Indrani asks where will we go. Advay says roadside people look good on roads. He leaves. Indrani angrily slaps Chandni and scolds her for breaking her pride. She says I felt you are stainless, but you have stabbed my back. They all cry. Indrani asks did you think how will your sisters get married, you talked about keeping family united, you have broke it today, you have broke relation with PP and married Advay, I was wrong to think of you as my pride. She asks Chandni not to tell her mum, she is dead for her from today. They all leave. Chandni cries. Advay packs his bag and asks Nani to come, its time for flight, we have to go back home. Nani asks home? There is a difference between house and home, house is made of bricks and home is made of relations, you are leaving your wife here. He says she is not my wife. Nani says your hatred is better than your love, you left Chandni, you think you did right, keep hand on your heart and ask, you also know you didn’t do justice with her. He cries and asks what about that happened with me, was that justice, your daughter was burnt, my dad was killed, everything was snatched, is this justice, they started it, I had courage to end it and I did it, I don’t regret, I got justice for my parents, I came here to punish them and I did that, my work gets over here, let’s go home. He lies in her lap and cries. '''Precap: Chandni says everything got over Mama ji. Nani asks who said this, I can’t change whatever happened, but I can try to lessen this pain, I can make a start by returning your house. She handsover keys to Chandni. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 41 References Episode 41 Guide